The present disclosure relates to video recording techniques using video sources from multiple cameras. Multiple-camera video recording involves the synchronizing and editing of video of an event recorded from multiple cameras simultaneously. The multiple cameras are typically at different locations and can record the event from a different perspective, angle, or with a different audio source. A multiple-camera setup can be used to shoot most studio-produced television programs such as situation comedies, soap operas, news programs, game shows, talk shows, or events, such as ceremonies, athletic games, community events and musical performances. In recording a wedding event, for example, a first camera may be recording the event from the perspective of a bride and groom, a second camera may be recording the event from a perspective of a musician, a third camera may be recording the event from a perspective of a wedding administrator, and a fourth camera may be recording the event from a perspective of a wider, master shot to capture the overall action and establish the geography of the room. Traditionally, each camera had the recording on a tape, the recorded footage from the tapes were synchronized, and then edited on a master recording. Today, the recording and editing is often performed digitally, and the source footage from a clip from each camera can be selected and combined into a single, fixed video clip and saved on a computer storage medium.